Fascinated: Enigma
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Lyserg goes to a club with the Pirika and Tamao that is among the talk of the town and when he bumps into Hao the club owner he follows him to the lower level and what he seems leaves him wanting more, And Hao plans to give it to him.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

Wrote it a while ago and finally decided to post it, I could contiue this on but I'm not sure if I will so let me know if you think it could go on.

Hope you enjoy.

This is a stand alone and in way relates to my others Shaman King fic's, Must say I don't really write my other fics to join together unless it's part of a series like Heat Madness. Plus Pirika's not related to Horo in this so she doesn't know Hao or anyone else expect Tamao, slightly AU.

Warning quiet longer then my other ones but I hope you won't mind too much and I know there will be mistakes but I will correct them, I have to post it to see the rest of the mistakes.

* * *

><p><span>Fascinated.<span>

Lyserg entered the darkened club following his friends, Pirika and Tamao, and moved his eyes over the patrons wondering what he was doing here because this wasn't his scene and he knew it without a doubt. He stood out in his white shirt and black waistcoat with blue jeans and ankle boots whereas everyone else was in either revealing outfits that consisted of latex and lace, with a few mesh tops while others wore leather and chains. At first Lyserg though it was a bike club but the people wearing chains and leathers weren't bikers, it was more the bedroom attire which made him very nervous but the girls assured him everything would be fine.

So here he was and when he sat on a stool to go with their small table he tried to order orange juice but the waitress told him they only served adult beverages so he declined a drink much to the dismay of the others.

"Come on live a little." Pirika nudged her friend looking over the club finding it strangely interesting, it was among the talk of the town while others called it a scandal in the making. It had three levels, one above and one below ground but the lowest level was closed off to the public while the upper level was free game. She heard many things went on in here and seeing the way people dressed she believed it, Pirika wasn't as confident as she appeared but if Lyserg knew that he would leave before they could explore.

Tamao thanked the waitress when her drink came and lifted it to sip through the straw before lowering it "Yeah Lyserg have some fun" she smiled "Go wild for one night."

Lyserg snorted "Go wild for the night from the woman who thinks staying late at the library is wild." He shook his head as he rested his hand on the table, he found his body rocking to the music but he wasn't going to dance. He was afraid he would be molested on the dance floor by some stranger and he wasn't ready to lose his virginity just yet so he would remain in his seat until they left "How long are we staying."

Pirika shrugged one shoulder "I don't know, I wanna check the upper level out first then we can go after." She sipped at her drink as she moved to the beat watching the people on the dance floor.

Tamao glanced at her watch but couldn't really see the time because it was quiet dark "Erm thirty minutes then we can go." She looked at Lyserg who nodded while Pirika voiced her agreement.

Pirika slid from her seat "Let's go explore then." She went to grab Lyserg's hand when a tray appeared between them; she lowered her hand as the waitress put a glass in front of Lyserg who shook his head declining the drink.

"What's wrong honey you wanted orange juice and you got it."

Lyserg frowned at the woman "You said you don't serve orange juice."

The waitress nodded "We don't but this is from the owner" she leaned closer with a smirk "I think he likes you so he insisted I brought you a glass of orange juice, he doesn't do that for just anybody." The blonde winked before walking off.

Lyserg reached out snagging her hand "Who is he so I can thank him." he didn't plan to do any more than that and he wouldn't drink all the drink either, you could never be too careful these days because anybody could make a try to hurt you.

The Waitress smirked "You'll know him when you see him, nobody can ignore him."

Lyserg watched her walk off and frowned, what was that supposed to mean? You couldn't ignore him and he will know when he sees him, he wasn't planning on stay long and after she said that he didn't want to meet him. He was either a drop dead gorgeous man with his head up his ass thinking he was god's gift to the earth or he was a really big mean looking man who could kick someone's ass just by glaring at them.

So Lyserg was eager to leave quickly and quietly "Lets hurry up." He lifted the drink as he followed Pirika with Tamao bringing up the rear and followed her up stairs to see a few people doing more than dancing, almost like dry humping. He felt his eyebrows raising as he walked about, seeing some booths had beds in with lots of people on them kissing or simple watching when he felt the need to ask "Have you brought us to a sex club."

Pirika frowned at Lyserg "A what and no but why do you know about them." She sipped her drink moving through the people feeling her curiosity rising along with her body temperature.

Lyserg shrugged one shoulder "TV and I think it is because this wouldn't happen in a normal club." He sipped at the orange juice only briefly touching his eyes upon the booths and their occupants wondering if they had looked enough so they could leave.

Tamao coughed as she shot her eyes away from one booth "How do you know we have never been to another club." Although she said the words she had the same inkling as Lyserg and if they were wrong she would be shocked.

Pirika hummed "I know clubs in New York have beds in them but there's just something different maybe this place is the same, it's going for the shock or intriguing effect rather than another boring club."

Lyserg frowned as he looked at Tamao only to turn his head when he bumped into someone "Sorry." he gripped one shoulder to stead himself as he wobbled with his drink trying not to spill it when a hand wrapped over his stopping the glass. He licked his lips "It's my fault I di…." Lyserg lifted his eyes feeling his words stop as he took in the face before him, a strong jaw line and sharp eyebrows that rose with one corner of the man's mouth in smirk.

He would know him when he saw him; Lyserg moved his eyes up from the man's lips to his eyes seeing nothing but dark promises "I…" he dropped his hand from the man's shoulder but it only ended up resting on his chest as they were flush with each other. How had he only just realized that, Lyserg took in the brown hair pulled back and falling passed his shoulder making him wonder how long it was but when the man spoke he shivered.

"Fault's all mine."

Lyserg couldn't lift his eyes from those smirking lips until the man brought his arm between them with the orange juice, he looked down at it before looking up seeing the man step back and lifted his head slightly only realizing how taller the man really was. He was only half a head taller them him but Lyserg couldn't help think he was taller, the man had an air of power around him almost like he could command you to do anything and you would gladly.

"Enjoy the drink."

Lyserg found his tongue touching his bottom lip briefly as he just nodded and stood there as the man brushed passed him leaving him to stare at Pirika who was waving hand in front of her face before smirking and biting the tip of one finger "Ie Papi."

Tamao pushed Lyserg forward "He was different." She shook her head at her blue haired friend who only had eyes for men.

Pirika waggled her eyebrows at Lyserg "He was hot and all over you."

Tamao snorted "He bumped into Lyserg that was it, he wasn't doing anything else."

Pirika shook her head in denial "He was pressing upon you and the way he spoke was like sex with my ear drum."

Lyserg frowned "God Pirika your weird sometimes you know that, who say sex with my ear drum." He followed his friend who rolled her eyes at him but he had to agree he felt for a moment like the man was doing more than bumping into him.

But maybe it was inside head because that guy was just…just….really hard to ignore.

After the group looked around the top floor they found themselves back on the main floor at their original table.

Pirika finished her drink placing it on the table "Well I'm finished so we can go, if you want." She watched Lyserg nodded but he seemed distracted looking around the club, she smirked before grabbing Tamao's arm "I need the ladies, Lyserg will you wait right here for us."

Lyserg nodded placing his empty drink on the table and sat on stool waiting for the girls to come back, he frowned looking about feeling like he was being watched but it was a club full of people who would no doubt be looking at him however he couldn't shake the feeling someone was doing more than looking at him. He twisted around in his seat seeing no one and shook his head before turning back around thinking he was just imagining things when he saw something out the corner of his eye and saw him, the man from earlier.

A white shirt with the arms rolled up to mid forearm while three buttons where undone exposing a little bit of his neck and a bit of chest, his pants were black but looked like dress slacks yet the main thing Lyserg noticed was that smirk. He pushed his feet down on the foot bar of the stool when people crossed their paths to keep the man in sight but lost him, Lyserg placed his hand on the table as he stood up until he saw over the crowd of people.

The man was gone.

Damn, Lyserg sank back to his seat and looked about again for the handsome man when he spotted him in the right corner of the club; he ran his tongue over his lips before biting down on his bottom lip as he frowned at the man who cocked his head. Did he wanted something, Lyserg's finger curled against the table as he shook his head because he wasn't going some were with a man who was practically a stranger to him.

What if he was hurt or killed? Lyserg frowned at his own thoughts because while the man did looked dangerous it only added to his sex appeal and the most he could think would happen was he would be sexed hard.

The man raised one eyebrow while tilting his head before straightening it but Lyserg shook his head staying at the table, he did find the man intriguing but he didn't know what would happen if he followed him. Lyserg watched his lips lift in that smirk again and licked his lips as he tapped the table, so if he did follow and the man wanted things he could do it couldn't he? He was a virgin in the sense that he hadn't slept with another man but he had toys and used them quite a lot so that counted right, Lyserg shook his head at his thoughts feeling way out of his element.

Who said the man wanted sex?

Everything did, from his smirk to the dark look in his eyes and the way he stood even screamed sex.

Lyserg rolled his lips in as he frowned at the man and shook his head; the man just lifted one shoulder in a shrug before pushing a door open with his back as he kept his hands in his pockets, Lyserg slipped from the stool. He stood there for a moment fingers tapping against the table, did he follow? Or did he stay and miss out something that would always have him wondering what could have happen if he went.

His feet started moving before he made his mind up and when he reached the door he hesitated with his hand hovering against it, did he? Lyserg ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he pushed against the door to see a darkened hallway "Hello." He glanced left but when he heard a whisper of something to his right he looked seeing the man again. Lyserg watched him push off the wall with his foot as he smirked before cocking his head and walking down some steps, he slid his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and followed.

The steps presented an even dark atmosphere that had Lyserg reaching for the railing with one hand as he walked down them feeling his anticipation rising with every step; he licked his lips as he reached the bottom. Lyserg stepped away from the stairs but left his hand on the rail as he place the other on the wall looking right then left but didn't see the man so that left him with the hallway before him as his only answer.

He walked down it seeing black doors spaced evenly apart and wondered what they were seeing as they had small square windows on them but most had black cloth over them. When he passed one where the curtain was open he glanced in side it only intending to briefly look but felt his breathing catch as the sight inside;

A brunette was tied to a chair with a blindfold covering his eyes as a blonde in very skimpy but sexy and expensive underwear (seeing as Lyserg was study fashion he could help but notice) stood before the man with a burning candle. She smirked pushing one knee between his legs as she tipped the candle over his chest letting hot wax drip on to it, the man tipped his head back on a groan but the cords in his neck stood out.

The Blonde moved the candle over his chest before placing it back on the small table and picked up an ice cube running it around the hot wax spots as she leant forward pressing her breasts against his chest to lick a line up his throat. The man groaned flexing his tied hands before lifting his head to find the blondes mouth perfectly consider he was without sight, the blonde moaned into his mouth while coming to rest on his lap. Hips lifted as tied hands worked to undo themselves while the couple started to move against each other and when the man's hands where free he cupped the blonde ass lifting her up as he moved towards the bed while the blonde ripped the blindfold off.

Lyserg pulled back from the window feeling his cheeks heat but gasped when he heard a voice, he looked to the top of the hall seeing the man stood their smirking before turning down a corridor making Lyserg follow. He didn't know what this place was but as he moved further down the hall he felt his anticipation grow along with the first tendrils of arousal at the idea this man wanted sex from him and given the dark look in his eyes it would be good.

Lyserg shivered as he turned the corner unable to see the man but noticed more doors, he shook his head but touched his top lip with the tip of his tongue as he skimmed his fingers over the walls and doors on one side. He reached another door with the curtain open and felt a shiver cascade over his flesh as he placed his hands either side of the door and cast his eyes to the scene behind the glass feeling himself span his fingers wide on the cold surface of the door.

It was two men and damn they looked good but it only reminded Lyserg of the man from earlier yet he watched the scene with fascination:

A side profile of a man with arm stretched full extended above his head as his wrist where placed one in front of the other as silk hung from the ceiling to loop around his wrists, the man was stood on the balls of his feet as he pulled on his arms. The taller man smirked as he tipped the man's face up with a finger under his chin to ghost a kiss over his mouth before pulling back to walk around the bound man dragging his hand down an arched back. The bound man tipped his head back on a cry as his hips rocked forward, gold eyes hazed with lust and desire as he sucked on his bottom lip while pulling on the silk bindings and then he went lax.

The tall blue haired man grinned as he lifted his hand to pinch one nipple making the smaller man lift his head on a moan but he raised his other hand with a controller in it and hovered his thumb over a button making the smaller man's eyes flash with anger as he parted his lips only to cry out when the taller man clicked the button.

Lyserg moaned when hands placed themselves over his as a body pressed up against him, he knew it was that man and when lips caressed his ear he shivered tilting his head slightly "Dominance and submission." His eyes open to focus on the men through the glass.

"Giving yourself completely over to someone, putting your trust in them to give you what you want, need…" Lyserg licked his dry lips as tried to move his hands down the door frame but couldn't "…Even if you can't admit to needing it." he found his hands being moved up to rest at the top of the door.

His breathing sped up as he continued to watch with that voice dripping sex whispering in his ear "Bringing your body pleasure, pushing it to limits you didn't dare dream of going to." a tongue traced over his shell making his breath catch.

Lyserg swallowed hard as he moaned curling his fingers slightly feeling the man's fingers wrap around his "Showing and doing things to you that would shock most people." he nodded slightly as he watched the men through the glass. Finding himself wanting things that he never thought of before and licked his lips as he tried to breathe normally.

He moaned when teeth nipped his ear before the whispers came again "Don't you want someone to push you to the edge, bring you pleasure while you experience new things." Lyserg swallowed hard "Yes." He breathed the word as he gripped the man's fingers wrapped around his hard. He felt his muscles tensing as his body coiled with tension but he couldn't explain why, he shivered as his eyes slid shut when lips pulled his earlobe into a warm mouth.

Lyserg pulled on his hands as moan let his lips but the man refused to let him go so he couldn't do anything but feel, he tipped his head to the side resting it against his arm as lips ghosted over his neck "Please." He moaned the word quietly. Lyserg couldn't stop the shiver sweeping down his back as teeth raked his neck and parted his lips only to bite down on his bottom one when teeth sank into his neck, the moan was loud and full of need as those teeth bit down harder.

He pushed his hips back when the man pressed against him and found himself wishing his jeans were removed so it could be flesh on flesh, Lyserg panted quietly fogging the glass as he watched the men through the window. He wanted to sample the kind of passion the men had between them "Please." Lyserg turned his head seeing the brunette out the corner of his eyes "I…" he licked his lips unable to voice what he needed because he never had before.

A virgin couldn't work out what they needed if they never had sex could they, when people often wanted what they never had they created an image or built up the experience of what they wanted. Yet when they got it, it often turned out to be something they didn't expect which left some disappointed while others wished it had never happened.

Hao smirked at the green haired man "I know what you want." He stepped back giving the man space and watched as he slid his arms down the wall as he looked through the glass one last time, Hao had never seen anyone like him before. He was the definition of innocents with his eyes, sweet lips and a young appearance Yet Hao couldn't take his eyes off the man he was captivated by since he walked in to order orange juice.

It was his eyes that made Hao certain, they hid a desire that was untouched by anyone and Hao wanted to take it, stake his claim and show the man what real passion could be like between strangers. One night stands could be just about sex but he never made it just about sex, Hao wanted things that others couldn't have or wouldn't be able to take.

And Lyserg was the one thing he planned to take.

The man smirked before tilting his head making Lyserg look towards the end of the hall seeing a single black door at the end and found himself walking towards it with the brunette trailing behind, he ran his fingertip down the handle and look over his shoulder. That smirk turned feral making a slow burning fire pool low in stomach, he licked his lips once and pushed the door open to enter the room which was bathed in a soft glow from dim lights.

Lyserg's stood before a four poster bed that was the centre piece of the room, the four posts had black cloth hanging from them and the top material connecting the four posts had more hanging down, as if to tie multiple people up. He turned his head taking in the walls that had various objects, a whip but it had multiple strips of leather hanging down with small points on the ends, while another one was shaped like a ping pong ball paddle but covered in velvet leopard spots.

He moved his eyes to the left side of the room seeing masks hanging from the wall, some covered all the face and zipped at the back of the person's head whereas other just covered the eyes or all the face expect for the eyes, nose and mouth. Lyserg had never seen anything like this before and looked to another wall finding gags in various forms with toys, his breathing hitched as he gripped one post wondering what exactly he got himself into when hands soothed down his back.

Hao dragged the tip of two fingers down over the man's ass "Relax" he stepped closer moving his hands under the man's arms to work the buttons on his waist coat "We won't use anything in here but the bed." But after tonight it was fair game. He pressed soft opened mouth kisses to the skin of the man's neck as he peeled the material to the sides before pulling it down relaxed arms, Hao couldn't help the smirk at the man's willingness. He twisted his chest slightly to toss the waist coat on a chair in the corner before returning his attentions to the man in front of him "What's your name." Hao breathed the words in a sensitive ear.

Lyserg's eyes slid to half master as he swallowed hard and bit his lip, did he tell him the truth or did he make a name up and give it to him? He released his lip "Lyserg." A shiver rolled through his body as fingers tugged his shirt free. Hao grinned "British." He knew the man wasn't from here but he couldn't place where but the accent tipped him off, unlike the things portrayed one TV about British accents it only had a slightly lit to it. Lyserg ran his tongue over his teeth as he nodded to focused on the hands freeing the buttons on his shirt with only the barest hint of skin to skin contact, he tightened his hold on the post as he wound his arm back.

"Ah, ah."

The voice had him dropping his hand to rest beside his thigh "Why." Lyserg moaned the word as teeth nipped his shoulder a little too hard making him wonder how many marks he would have when this was finished. Hao lapped at the hurt before running his tongue along a shoulder and up Lyserg's neck to dip in his ear before he pressed his lips against it "This time's for you" he pushed the shirt to the man's side before ghosting finger down ripped abs. He curled his fingers the slightest bit "Just enjoy the sensations." Hao dragged his fingers up slightly before soothing them back down to dip one finger under the band of his jeans.

Lyserg sucked in a breathe when nails scrapped his flesh before fingers moved lower, he turned his head watching the man watching him and when that smirk came he licked his lips wanting a kiss but the words he said confused him. Hao pulled the zipper hearing Lyserg breathing hard in the quiet room until he spoke "Your lips." He watched the man frown "You constantly play with them, the biting and licking." Hao pushed the jeans down slowly. Lyserg sucked on his bottom lip as cold air caressed the head of his hard length and when the man whispered against his lips "Especially the playing with your bottom lip." He released it finding the man's mouth coming closer.

Hao never kissed him but his lips where only a hairs breadth away and when he gripped Lyserg's cock he felt warm puffs of air fan his lips "Hao is my name say it." He said his name softly as he moved his hand down before squeezing hard at the base. Lyserg opened his lips further as he panted against the man's mouth and felt his hips rocking slowly forward "Hao." he looked into dark eyes before closing his as his hips lifted "Kiss me." He clenched his jeans over his thigh with his free hand. He grinned before ghosting his lips over Lyserg's as he moved his hand up and rubbed his thumb over the head pressing against the slit before circling around and moved his hand back down.

Warm lips pressed against his slightly wet ones before a tongue traced the seams of his mouth making Lyserg part his lips but hesitate to do anything else, he never kissed anyone before so he wasn't sure what to do. Hao smirked against his mouth before raising his free arm to rest against the smaller man's chest as he gripped his chin tipping his head back to rest on his shoulder before dipping his tongue over Lyserg's lips. He closed his lips around the invading tongue and sucked on it as his hips lifted but moaned when it disappeared only to dip back in his mouth between his lip and teeth before slowly rising to brush against his tongue.

Hao twisted his hand on the stroke up swallowing the man's gasp as he continued to kiss him finding this man fascinating, the soft breathily gasp or pants to the way his body moved against his all hesitant at first but no less arousing. Lyserg tried to pulled his head back but found the grip on his jaw holding firm as a tongue thrust into his mouth again making him groan, he rocked his back as the tongue continued to thrust into his mouth. Hao broke the kiss to raise one eyebrow at the man, he rocked his hips in times to his tongue totally unaware he had ceased moving his hand; he knew the man wanted to have sex but he was still playing.

Lyserg dropped his arms as Hao pulled the shirt from his body only to re-grip the post he'd been holding but raised his head when he felt something clasp his wrist to see another clasp his other wrist with the post between them. Hao grinned as Lyserg frowned pulling on his bound wrists "Relax." He soothed his hands up tensed arms before sweeping them over the smaller man's shoulders and down his back "Just going to play." Hao bent to rest of the balls of his feet as he divested Lyserg of his shoes, socks and pants. Lyserg couldn't stop his muscles in his legs from tensing as fingers ghosted up them with warm breaths then the dampness of a tongue flicking out in random places.

He had no idea what the man was doing but felt his heart skip a beat when hands cupped his ass as teeth nipped on them, Lyserg gripped the post with both hands as his eyes widened and a noise left his mouth from shock. Hao gripped the firm cheeks and parted them to run his tongue down over Lyserg's entrance before pulling the cheeks further part so he could swirl his tongue around before pushing it in, he heard noises coming the man's lips which only added to his desire. Lyserg shook his head as he swallowed hard making his Adam's apple bob as he leant forward to rest against the post "Stop." He exhaled the word on a shuddering breath.

Hao kneaded the cheeks as he retracted his tongue only to push it forward again feeling Lyserg's muscles starting to ease and continued his actions until his tongue was passed the first ring of muscles. Lyserg shook his head "St-op." his voice was horse as his cheeks heated when the man wiggled his tongue, he hugged the post with his bound arms as he struggled to take in air. Hao groaned when hips pushed back before rocking forward as a green head shook from side to side but he didn't ease up and simple pushed his tongue a little deeper. Lyserg lifted his arms up to grip the post higher up as he arched his back "Hao please." He groaned the words as he rocked his hips forward when a hand slid between his legs from behind.

Devine, that was all Hao could think as he drew sound after sound from the smaller man's mouth with his actions and cupped his balls to roll them in the palm of his hand for a few seconds before sliding his hand further up to grasp Lyserg cock. He arched one foot against the floor as he rocked his hips back onto that scandalises tongue but groaned when finger squeezed the head of his cock before starting to pump in time with the thrusting tongue. Hao groaned feeling his cock strain against his slacks when muscles tightened on the tip of his tongue and thrust it forward to hear Lyserg cry out breathlessly as his arched his back and rocked onto the balls of his feet.

His body coiled as the heat in his stomach spread through him making him groan as he gripped the post until his knuckles tight, Lyserg couldn't stop himself as he came into Hao's hand as that tongue thrust forward again. Damn, Hao pulled back to quickly unzip his trouser before letting them drop to the floor and used his hand covered in Lyserg's come to stroke his cock but knew it wouldn't be enough lube for Lyserg's first time. Lyserg panted as fingers tapped his bottom lip until he parted them and swallowed on reflex when Hao's voice came against his ear "Suck." He did only to groan when he felt something hot and hard press against his ass.

Hao tipped his head back as he rocked his hips forward sliding his aching cock between Lyserg's cheeks and pushed his fingers in the man's mouth to make him resume his actions, he lifted his head to run his hand down an arched back. He noticed the contrast between their skin, Lyserg was pale, creamy almost compare to his tanned hand but the man was defined like him and Hao couldn't fail to notice the muscles in his back flexing. Lyserg sucked on the fingers feeling saliva slipping pass his lips but couldn't focus enough to do anything about it, his attention was on the hard flesh between his ass cheeks making him even more turned on.

He pulled his fingers back to look down at his cock between Lyserg's cheeks feeling a groan rumble from deep in his chest, he gripped slender hips pulling Lyserg's further back so his butt was popped out and pushed against him. Hao wasn't trying for penetration because he wanted Lyserg to enjoy it but the cock of his head was beaded in pre-cum and he had to see the tip pressed against Lyserg entrance feeling his hips snap forward. Lyserg felt his breathing hitch as he tried to push his hips back but hands gripping with a bruising force stopped him "Hao I need…" his words died as he felt a hot head pushing into him. Hao groaned biting his lip hard as he pulled back from Lyserg.

Lyserg frowned when he felt cold air caress his heated flesh instead of the warm body heat of Hao and looked over his shoulder to see the man shedding his shirt, he swallowed sliding his hands down the post wanting to touch. The man was defined in all the right places, not one once of fat could be found on his body and when Lyserg dropped his eyes to the man's cock he groaned clutching at the post as he rocked his hips. Hao watched Lyserg's hips moving against the air "Like what you see." He stroked his cock while watching Lyserg's head bob vigorously, he grinned before walking forward "Going to fuck you like this."

Lyserg groaned as he nodded and rocked up onto the balls of his feet "Please." He dropped his head to hang between his arms trying to control his breathing but found it difficult as excitement coursed through him. Hao didn't know when his desires became a need so great that he abandoned his play but he knew he would be seeing Lyserg after this so he could fulfil his need to play another time, when it wasn't overweight by just need. Lyserg tensed when fingers pushed into him "No." he whined the word as a hand soothed up his back making him arch into the touch, he rocked his hips upon the fingers finding they created different sensations from his.

Hao smoothed his hand back down Lyserg's back "Shh, just enjoy it." he pushed his fingers deeper before keeping them still and started to work them apart, he was trying to get Lyserg ready for his cock as he was slightly larger than most however his movement was hurried as Lyserg pleaded for him to put it in. He smirked at the terminology the younger man used "Fuck you, Say it." Hao watched a green head lift as he shook his slightly "Say I want you to fuck me." He watched those cheeks heat finding Lyserg an enigma. Lyserg licked his lips rocking his hips back "Please" he shook his head "I need you to" he rocked up on his tiptoes when Hao hit his prostate "Fuck me." He gasped the words as he slid his hands further up the post.

Hao groaned "Such a dirty mouth." He watched another blush steal over the man's pleasure hazed features and pulled his fingers back before picking up the lube he grabbed when he moved to undress and poured some on his fingers. Lyserg rested his chest against the post as he panted feeling his legs starting to shake, he couldn't understand it Hao had barely done anything to him but he felt ready to come again. Hao gripped Lyserg's hips as he slowly pushed his cock in struggling to lift his eyes from the sight of flesh sucking his cock in, he groaned trying to stop his hips from snapping forward and squeezed slender hips. Lyserg pressed his cheek against the post as he panted feeling himself sliding closer to his climax and groaned as he pushed his hips back hard.

Hao's lips parted on a soundless groan as Lyserg pushed back until he was all the way in "Damn." He watched the smaller man shiver as he tipped his head back and felt his eyes closing as muscles clamped down on him. Lyserg tried to take in air but the most he could do was pant as Hao squeezed his hips before pulling back to push right back in, he groaned as he tightened his hold on the post and felt his muscles in his legs tensing. Hao eased his hips back before pushing in hearing soft noises expelling from Lyserg and knew the man was a little sensitive after just coming but he had only just gotten started, he pulled out to thrust in hard.

Lyserg swallowed as he pulled on his bounds wrists but nothing happened "Please." Yet Hao just pulled back to thrust forward fast and hard, he groaned at the feel of Hao inside him and found his hips rotating. Hao rocked his hips forward "Stop." He squeezed those hips to keep them still before thrusting forward again setting the pace that had the smaller man rocking back when he could; he bent over pressing his chest flush with an arched back. Lyserg tilted his head to the side when lips sucked at his skin before teeth replaced those lips "I…it's too mu—" The word ended up a broken moan as Hao hit his prostate again.

Hao knew Lyserg was being pushed toward another climax because his body kept tensing as his legs shook but he just moved his lips to lick at Lyserg's nape before biting down earning him another groan. Lyserg pushed his hips back arching his back "Hao untie me." He pleaded with the man but his wrists remained bound; his legs started to shake as he continued to rock up on the balls of his feet and arched his back even further. Hao squeezed Lyserg's hip as he lifted his chest and popped his hips out further as he thrust forward knowing he was pushing the short man towards another climax but he didn't slow.

Lyserg bit his bottom lip hard as he rocked his hips back and moaned softly when a hand slid from his hip for slender fingers to wrap around his cock and started to pump in time with the thrust "Hao." He groaned the man's name as his spot was hit. Hao smirked as he thrust forward earning another moan and tightened his fingers around the short man's cock twisting on the stroke up as he continued to thrust into Lyserg. Pushing them both closer to the edge but Hao just tipped his head back on a groaned as he increased the speed behind his thrust feeling muscles tightening on him and moved his hand faster as he came back over Lyserg pressing his chest flush with the short man's arched back.

This was ending way to soon but Hao couldn't stop it as he moved his hand to press the heel of his palm against Lyserg's cock as he continued to thrust into the smaller man, he groaned when muscles clamped down on him again. Lyserg panted as he tipped his head back feeling that fire sweeping through him again, he gripped the post as he arched his back feeling his body coil with tension that left him just as quick as it came. Hao sucked on pale flesh as he snapped his hips forward one more time feeling his balls pulling tight, he lifted his head to groan against the man's ear "Fuck Lyserg." He squeezed the man's cock one last time before going still.

Lyserg tried to take in air but couldn't as a groan left his lips when Hao pulled out of him before reaching to his bound wrists, when they were free he felt himself sagging forward but an arm around his chest stopped him. How was he supposed to get home now? Lyserg didn't know what time it was or even if he could get home because he felt boneless, he turned to look at Hao about to ask if he could use his phone when lips claimed his. Hao moved Lyserg until he was stood between the posts and pushed him until he fell on the bed "Don't." he knew the other man wanted to leave but Hao wasn't ready to give him.

"Stay, sleep for now."

Hao crawled up the bed until he rested over Lyserg who watched him with sleepily eyes and when fingers threaded through his hair he knew he'd won, for now at least but he wouldn't let Lyserg go until he was stated. Tonight had shown him a glimpse of the passion the man was holding back and Hao wanted it from him, no one had ever made him abandon his play before yet Lyserg did but now he had the man, he hoped he could pace himself.

Lyserg yawned as he pulled Hao's hair over his shoulder "I guess I could stay until morning." Questions rose in his mind about what would happen, would he see Hao again or was this a onetime thing? He pushed the question to the back of his mind. When arms pulled him up the bed until his head rested on a pillow, he just smiled as he blinked his eyes open to see Hao lying next to him pulling the covers over them.

Hao rolled onto his back when Lyserg pressed against his side before resting his head on his shoulder "One more night." He needed one more night from this man, he soothed his hand up the smaller man's back before looking at him. Lyserg knew he should say no but he couldn't "One more but I have to call my friends and let them know I'm ok." He tipped his head up when Hao nodded and looked at the man "Thanks for my first time, it was great."

Hao grinned as he brushed Lyserg's lips with own, intending to show him many more great times but didn't share that information "Night." He threaded his fingers through green hair massaging his scalp gently earning a moan. Lyserg pressed closer to Hao and dropped a kiss to his chest as he felt his eyes closing knowing he was all kinds of crazy for agreeing to one more night or sleeping against the man as if they'd been lovers for years. Hao tightened his arm around Lyserg listening to his breathing easing out before turning the lights off with the remote and curled around his enigma contented for tonight but determined to unravel the man and his hidden desires.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If I've missed any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then please do so but don't be rude or harsh about it ok.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
